Accidental Love
by DoctorAwesome1
Summary: Hawkeye falls in love with a young Korean woman, but in the middle of a war, is that such a good idea? Or do broken hearts await? Based on the episode 6x7 In Love And War
1. House Call (02-10 07:23:11)

It was as if the floodgates had burst. A deluge of wounded were being brought in, many bloodied bodies lying on stretchers, trying to make sense of their situation. Hawkeye, who was on the crabby side of the street this morning, was quite annoyed with the work that lied ahead. _Can't they just pause the war, just for five minutes?!_ He kneeled down next to a civilian child who was badly burned. But he couldn't help notice out of the corner of his eye a shiny grey automobile pulling into camp. _What's this?_ Hawkeye stood up as he watched Colonel Potter make his way over to the vehicle, as the door opened and a well-dressed woman stepped out. _At least she has better taste than Klinger._ He admired her figure for a moment before getting a suspicious feeling as the Colonel walked over to him. "This young woman needs a house call, her mother is quite ill and needs a doctor stat." Hawkeye gave him a stern glare. "I don't know why you're telling that to me, I've got serious cases to attend to." Colonel Potter shook his head diaprovingly. "You're going to make that house call Pierce, and I don't want any backtalk." Hawkeye looked back down at the small girl with not so small burns. "Colonel, there's some people here who are in dire need of attention, I think if that woman is coming up here in her fancy ride asking for a house call, it can wait, or just get some other doctor to-" The Colonel's face was beet red from anger as he interrupted him, "OH DON'T BE AN ASS! Now cut the crap and get in the damn car!" Hawkeye, quite aggrivated, picked up his bag and walked up to the car and into the seat. But Hawkeye had yet to learn what exactly he was walking into, and it wasn't just some house call.


	2. It’s Hard To Wait

It was a quiet ride. The woman quickly drove past the Korean countryside, overlooking beautiful scenery; expect the areas where the war intervened. Well the ride was quiet, until Hawkeye spoke up. "This is a waste of my time! How come I have to go with you when there are kids back there with more serious injuries." Hawkeye stared at her. She kept her hands on the wheel and here eyes straight ahead. "You don't talk much do you?" She still kept her face forward, as if she did not acknowledge his presence. The woman was Korean, but despite that, Hawkeye knew she could very well understand English, and he was getting fed up with this situation. "I know it's very lower-class of me to get upset, but when the local countess butts in on the line of sick people I get a case of rising gorge." For once the woman spoke, but she still would not look at Hawkeye. "When a person you love is in pain, it is very hard to wait..." As she finished her statement, she turned to look to him for the first time during the ride. Hawkeye however, did not take in her words as words of wisdom, rather, he angrily shot back a statement of his own. "They're all in pain, lady!" That was the last time the spoke to each other throuought their way to the estate.


	3. Chicken

They drove into the quiet courtyard. The grass was brown and the sky was gloomy. There were several people nearby, feeding chickens, pulling vegetables, and doing housework. They both opened their doors and stepped out of the vehicle. Hawkeye took a quick look around. There was a somewhat large home, the walls were cracked and covered with cloth. There were also a few large holes in the building caused by shelling that came too close. "This is it? This is the estate?" Hawkeye looked over the the woman, now beginning to see that cars and nice dresses don't always mean a life of luxury and wealth. "Yes, as you can see, many artillery shells fall nearby." The two walked slowly up to the front door, the woman leading Hawkeye inside the home. There in front of them was a bed that held a weak, elderly woman. They walked over to the bedside while she spoke in Korean to the woman, who Hawkeye guessed to be her mother. "She wants me to change into my everyday clothes, I will be back." She smiled and walked off into another room, leaving Hawkeye and the elder alone. He slowly sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Okay, let's see what we got here..." the woman turned her head to Hawkeye and whined something in Korean that he couldn't understand. "Look, don't worry, I'm a doctor." Hawkeye held up his stethoscope to the woman, trying to prove his statement.

After examining the older woman, Hawkeye arose from his seat, grabbed his bag, and walked over the the other side of the room. He looked through a large hole in the wall and saw the younger woman harvesting vegetables. He stepped through the hole and approached her. "I think your mother has pneumonia." She stood up with a worried expression, holding the greens in her hands. "I gave her some medication, but there's really not much to do but let nature take its course." Hawkeye felt some sadness for the young woman, and what he said next not only surprised her, but himself as well. "I'll come back tomorrow to help out with whatever I can..." She smiled at him and replied, "Thank you, Doctor." She then knelt down to a young child at her side, handing her the vegetables.

"Is that your daughter?" The woman began to walk away, with Hawkeye following her. "No, she and her mother lost their home in an air-raid. Her father died a year ago in the war. We had some room so I asked them to stay with us." Hawkeye continued to follow her. "What about the others here, the same?" The woman continued her conversation as she held up her work. "Yes, the same. Eight people stay with us."

"How do you manage?"

"Not so bad." She replied, reaching out for a dish of chicken feed. "We have some chickens for eggs, vegetables in our garden, and there's a well about a mile away where we collect water."

"You haul water from a mile away?" Hawkeye asked with concern and surprise. "How can you do that?"

"It's just were the water is" She spoke to him with a soft smile as she continued to walk around the yard.

"I guess I owe you an apology."

He sat down and she looked over to him. "For what?"

Hawkeye sighed. "Can I help you with anything? Some clothing, food, medicine? I want to make up for some of the wonderful things I said before." She smiled and put down a stone she was holding. "Do you speak any French?" Hawkeye shrugged. "Just _un petit peu_. Why, do you need something translated?"

A warm smile stretched across her face. "No, I just wanted to hear it again. I studied in Paris when I was young." Then, her face became quite morose. "There was a very intelligent man from our village, a doctor. He used to come to the house. We would talk in French about art..."

"He's gone now?"

"All the men in village are gone, exept the very old, and very young." She sighed and looked down. "These people are very dear to me, but none of them know Rochefoucauld."

"Isn't he the one who said _evil to him who evil thinks_?" She smiled and shook her head. "No..."

"Well, then I guess I don't know him."

Hawkeye plastered his face with a warm smile. "You know you have a fantastic attitude? If you can go through all of this and still smile, it's wonderful... I guess nothing is all that bad unless you think it is..." She looked up and smiled. "You do know Rochefoucauld!"

"I do?"

She chuckled. "Yes! That is from one of his poems! _One is only as happy or unhappy as one imagines._ " Hawkeye laughed. "Well, um... _je suis un poulet_... um poetry." Then the young woman began to laugh at his statement. "What?..." Hawkeye gave her a confused look.

"What did you mean to say?" She asked, still laughing and smiling brightly.

"I meant to say that I'm pulled toward poetry..." Hawkeye grinned as she continued to laugh. "What'd I say?"

"You said, _I am a chicken_ " She said, her statement broken up with laughter, and Hawkeye joining in.


	4. Something Special

They continued small talk on the way back to the camp. Butterflies dancing inside of Hawkeye until the moment the car came to a stop; he was back at the 4077th. He of course didn't mind, as he planned to stick to his promise and return to the estate the next day. "Thank you for coming, Doctor."

Hawkeye smiled. "Hey, I never got your name..."

She smiled shyly. "My name is Kyong Soon."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. And you, what is your name.

"Benjamin Pierce, but everyone calls me Hawkeye." He sighed, knowing he shouldn't keep her waiting. "I'll be there tomorrow." Hawkeye smiled as he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

B.J. and Colonel Potter both noticed the chief surgeon wave farewell to Kyong Soon, and continuing to do so as she pulled out of camp.

"Nice lookin' taxi driver." Hawkeye turned around to see B.J. and Colonel Potter standing beside him. Hawkeye grinned and walked along with the other two.

"She's a fantastic woman." He pointed towards the silvery-grey car driving off. "You know she has taken in a bunch of widows and kids to live with her?"

Colonel Potter turned to Hawkeye. "That's why I put her at the head of the line." Hawkeye stopped walking. "Why didn't you tell me?" Colonel Potter also stopped and then pointed to his head. "Because, when they make you a colonel, they take the bone out of your head that makes you explain orders." He rested his hand at his side. "We're going to go drink your whisky. Wanna join us?"

Hawkeye chuckled. "Only if you're paying."

The three of them headed into the Swamp. "You think she'll be willing to see me again? And again, and again, and again?" Hawkeye said with a grin as he sat down on his cot and plucked his martini glass from off the table. B.J. also picked up his glass. "Is this your heart going thumpity, thumpity, thump?"

The Colonel sighed. "Do yourself a favor Hawk, don't fall in love."

B.J. sat down and began to fill his glass. "Why shouldn't he?"

The Colonel's words seemed to go right over Hawkeye's head. He stared off to the other end of the swamp with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "You think she'll want to have dinner with me?"

Colonel Potter sighed and turned to the post. "Love and war just don't mix. The rocket's red glare is no candle lit supper..."

B.J. looked up to the Colonel with a confused face. "You do realize you're talking to the post, right?"

The Colonel turned around and pointed to Hawkeye. "I might as well... I'm not getting anywhere with him."

"Colonel, don't you think there's a chance you might be wrong?" Hawkeye asked genuinely as the Colonel raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, there's plenty of ways that this could go wrong, but... Kyong Soon... she's something special. And I'm not talkin' about some fling with a nurse... I mean it."

The Colonel shook his head. "You do you, but don't come sulking around if things don't work out." He walked out of the swamp but stopped before he left. "And B.J., we need you and Hawk on post op as soon as you two can bust your butts over there."

B.J. sighed. "Oh the price of fame..." He too began to make his way out of the swamp, following Colonel Potter. "You comin' Hawk?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a sec."

As the two left the swamp, Hawkeye sat his glass down, he could only think one thing. "She sure is..." He repeated only one other word in his thoughts. _Special._


	5. Hands Are For Surgery

They both stood together by the wall of the home. Hawkeye carefully picked a wooden board off of the ground and proper it against the wall.

"It's very kind of you to come and help fix this hole."

Hawkeye grabbed a hammer and a nail while picking up the fresh board. "No problem. It's a shame these shells fall around here, looks like this place would have been beautiful once upon a time..."

"Yes, it is a shame..."

"I still don't understand how you do it out here. You're honestly a remarkable person."

Kyong Soon smiled at his compliment as she helped him hold the board against the somewhat fixed wall. He carefully held a nail up the the wooden board and began to hammer it down. However, Kyong Soon couldn't help but chuckle when Hawkeye missed and hammered his finger instead.

"Ow!" Hawkeye recoiled his hand from the wall and shook it trying to ease the pain while Kyong Soon laughed. He didn't know what hurt more, his thumb or his pride. "Ha-ha! Keep laughing..." he replied sarcastically as he tried to shine a grin through his grimace.

She gently took the hammer out of his hand. "Remember, your hands are for surgery." She stepped closer to the wall and began to finish hammering down the nail herself. All Hawkeye could do was watch her gorgeous face and smile. She finished and handed him back the hammer, stepping back from the wall. Hawkeye took advantage of this time together and approached her as calmly and relaxed as possible.

"Would you have dinner with me?"

She smiled and pulled back a stray strand of dark hair. "Would you like to share our evening meal with us?"

"No. I mean let's have dinner. Let's go out, the two of us."

"Where will we even go?"

"Uncle Ho's?..."

Kyong Soon sighed and began to make her way to a chair near her mother's bed.

"We'll eat by candle-light."

"Uncle Ho's has been bombed out for six months..."

"I know, you can always get a table there now." Hawkeye grinned, feeling some-what proud of his wit, maybe she liked that.

She turned to her mother and they began to converse in Korean. Then as Hawkeye stepped closer to the bed, her mother grabbed ahold of the hammer. "Hey! Hey! Don't worry it's finished." He tugged lightly on the tool, trying to gently take it back. With the help of Kyong Soon's gentle words to her mother, she released to tool, giving it back to Hawkeye. But when he looked up at Kyong Soon he could defenitly see uncertainty in here eyes as she began to walk away from her mother and himself.

"Kyong Soon... please, dinner?"

She looked down at her hands.

"We can bring our own food, it'll be a chance to get away from the war... I'll pick you up around seven?"

She still said nothing. Just as eerily quite as the day before on their fisrt car ride together. Until, finally, she quietly broke the silence.

She looked up to him with a genuinely warm smile. " _Ok_..." she whispered.


	6. Artichoke Hearts

***Authors Note: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!! Don't worry this is one story that I plan to continue with until the end!! :)**

"Darn! Doesn't Charles have anything good?" Hawkeye kept rummaging around the small shelf that was placed on Charles' side of the swamp. "Ah ha!" Finally finding something that looked like it could be somewhat appetizing, Hawkeye grabbed the can of artichoke heart.

"If you so much as touch my artichoke hearts, I'll rip out yours!" Charles yelled, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Ah! Charles what the-" Hawkeye stammered looking out the netting that enclosed the swamp. Charles indeed looked mad. He quickly made his way inside the swamp and yanked the can out of Hawkeye's hands. "Geez Chuckles, I met someone who means a great deal to me, I'm sure you don't mind if I take a measly can?" Hawkeye was beginning to get genuinely agitated. "I want this to be a special occasion...please."

"Alright." Charles made his way to his bedside and picked up a different can. "Here." He held out the can to Hawkeye with a grin. "And I do hope you have a romantic evening."

Hawkeye held the can in his hands examining it. "Wild Boar Goulash?" Hawkeye gave a sarcastic chuckle. "That sounds um... really interesting, thanks Charles..."

"You better have her taste it first." Charles held back a sly smile, Hawkeye just rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll try the mess tent."


	7. Dance With Me

***Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but to clear anything up, expect a new chapter of this story every one to two weeks! Thanks to my reviewers! Now on with the story!**

The Jeep screeched to a stop as Hawkeye shut off the lights. He and Kyong Soon made their way over to the mostly destroyed building that used to be Uncle Ho's. Hawkeye approached the door to push it open, only to have it fall off its hinges.

"You think we should get the maintenance?"

Kyong Soon giggled as she held onto her bag of food.

"I hope our table's ready, I just hate waiting at the bar." He walked up to a charred, overturned table and flipped it right-side up while Kyong Soon sat the rest of the food on top of it. Hawkeye quickly proceeded to drag two chairs over for them to sit at when he then noticed her setting a small case-looking item on a small stool.

"What's that?"

She poped open the case to reveal a phonograph. "Violin music."

Hawkeye smiled and pulled a candle out of his bag. "And I have the candlelight." He sat it down on the table and lit it with a match, allowing the soft light to illuminate their surroundings (which was mostly overturned and burned furniture).

"That's some nice music."

"Thank you, it's the only one I have, but it's nice."

Hawkeye blew out the match and sat down at the table with Kyong Soon.

"I've brought some kimchi and dried fish." She added a smile. "I hope you like dried fish."

Hawkeye smiled back and held out a jar. "I love dried fish, I hope you like pork and beans."

Kyong Soon looked back at him silently as her smile faded and she took her gaze off him.

"What's the matter... you don't like pork and beans?" He asked, his smile fading as well.

She looked back at him and sighed. "I'm afraid..."

Hawkeye frowned. "Of what?"

"I'm afraid that this is going to far... _us_ "

Hawkeye felt his heart sink.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to feel something... something that I haven't felt in a long time."

He sighed. "Kyong Soon... I'm touched by the way that you live in a bombed out house, and tell jokes in French. Even by the way you yank vegetables out of the ground and gather water from a mile away." A boyish grin spread across his face. "And I like the way you pat the chickens after you collect the eggs."

The smile quickly returned to her face following a chuckle to his fascination with her care to chickens.

His grin came back to a smile, one that was ever so sincere. He looked back into her eyes and quietly finished off his speech, "And your eyes have shot their arrows into my heart..."

She smiled and laughed.

"So you think I'm cute?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"I'm very touched by you too, because you care about my people, and I like your laughter and warmth..." She shyly looked down and blushed, "And your eyes have shot their arrows into my heart, too."

Hawkeye leaned in closer. "So what are you afraid of?"

Once again she returned a distant gaze. "Of everything."

They both looked down, the silence between them spanning a few minutes, but to them it felt like an eternity.

Hawkeye returned his focus to her and broke the silence. "Will you dance with me?"

Stunned and surprised by his sudden request, she quietly shook her head. "I don't think we should."

However, Hawkeye wasn't ready to give up yet. "Will you?" He felt his heart beat a little faster as he whispered, " _Please?_ "

She slowly looked back to him, meeting his eyes. And in turn she whispered, "Yes."

They both stood up from the table. They stood closer, and closer, until they reached for each other's hands. The drew in closer and she gently slipped her hand onto his back. They stood so close now, beginning to sway back and forth, following the slow and quiet tune of the music. Hawkeye and Kyong Soon returned their attention to each other.

He looked at her eyes. _Her gorgeous dark eyes_. "I never want this moment to end..." They continued to gaze deeper and deeper into each other's eyes. And he smiled and thought to himself, " _Her eyes are_ _doing it again... and her arrows haven't missed my heart once. Not once_."


	8. The Rooster Crowed At Dawn

The two sat nestled together on the bed. The room was dimly lit and morning would come soon.

Kyong Soon held a bowl of rice in her hands as she fed a bite to Hawkeye, who certainly had no objections. He had his mind far, somewhere else, remembering earlier how he and Kyong Soon had danced to the violins and the rythm of their hearts.

He turned his attention back to her once again. " What does Kyong Soon mean? Does it have any sort of meaning?"

She smiled as she held the chopsticks to his mouth. "It means I'm right and obedient... but my father used to tease me... I'm not very obedient." She grinned and watched Hawkeye's tired face erupt into laughter. "So, what does 'Hawkeye' mean?"

"That's the name of a character in a book that my father likes." He shrugged. "It just means 'eye of the hawk'..."

"What is hawk?"

"It's sort of a cute vulture."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "And your father named you this?"

He laughed and returned the smile. "Birds like that are very big in our country. On Thanksgiving we eat turkey, which is kind of like a vulture with a double chin."

"We have Thanksgiving too." She smiled and took the chopsticks which she held up to his mouth again. "It's the autumn festive. On that day we travel to the graves of our ancestors and honor them with rice cake and rice wine. Do you have any custom for that day?"

"Our custom is to try and eat as much as possible, the turkey, the table, a couple of chairs..."

Kyong Soon giggled and nuzzled her head against his cheek. They closed their eyes and laid against each other for a few, silent minutes.

Silent until an old rooster crowed in the early morning darkness.

Hawkeye opened his eyes and sighed. "It's going to be light soon."

Kyong Soon lifted her head off his shoulder. "You have to go?"

He frowned. "Yeah, they told us to expect a lot casualties after dawn. I'll be back as soon as I can."

And then he went for it.

He quickly leaned in closer and kissed her soft, sweet lips. She too leaned in closer, not wanting the passionate moment to end.

He reluctantly pulled away, and gazed out the window where the slightest sliver of sunrise could be seen.

"I have to go now..."

But instead he leaned in and gently kissed her again.

"Goodbye..."

Kyong Soon smiled faintly. "Goodbye..."

"I have to leave..." he said as he kissed her again. "So long..."

"So long," she repeated.

"I'm getting in my Jeep and driving away now..." But he didn't... just one more kiss...

Then the rooster crowed again, and he pulled away from his last kiss.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!" He stood from the bed and collected his bags. He was at the door when he turned back to smile at her. "I'll come back soon..."

She smiled back and waved as he stepped out the door. She heard the roar of the engine as it started up and left the estate.

"So long..."


	9. Hold On Till I Get There

Hawkeye was was up to his elbows in blood and guts. Colonel Potter was defiantly right when he said to expect a heavy load of casualties. The kid he was working on had bad chest wounds. He felt bad for him, he can't be over 19...that damned war.

"It's a good thing you got back in time Pierce, I don't think these boys could have made it with one less surgeon."

Hawkeye looked up at Colonel Potter. He had just finished putting the final stitches on his kid when they brought a new one over to his table. _Does it ever end?_

"Colonel, if you don't mind, I'd like to go check on Kyong Soon's mother as soon as this session is done."

Colonel Potter briefly looked up at Hawkeye before retuning his attention to the stomach filled with shrapnel before him. "I don't mind, Pierce, but how much of this 'checking' is on the mother?"

Hawkeye turned to hear B.J. chuckle.

"Oh, would you cut that out!"

Charles smirked under his mask. "I see, so you can make wisecracks all day, but when our dear old Colonel makes one, you become mister grouch."

Colonel Potter squinted his eyes. "Did you just call me old?"

Just before Charles had the chance to respond, Klinger came rushing into the OR, over to Hawkeye's table.

"Captain!" Klinger Shouted

Hawkeye brought his attention up to Klinger. "What is it, Klinger?"

Then Hawkeye noticed Klinger's eyes were filled with worry.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's that old woman with pneumonia."

Hawkeye felt his heart skip a beat. "Tell me, what's wrong..."

"We just got word that she's not doing good, you need to get to her estate immediately."

Hawkeye frowned under his mask as he continued to dig around in a kid's body looking for shrapnel. "Can't you see I'm up to my knees in this kid's guts!?"

Klinger sighed and walked away. "I'll get a Jeep ready for you, sir."

Hawkeye wished the Father was there, because he sure needed his prayers answered.

 _"Please, hold on till I get there...hold on..."_


	10. Falling Apart

_Good God, why does everything bad always happen at once!?_

Hawkeye finished the final stitches on his last patient. He felt the adrenaline rush through him as he quickly striped off his gloves and ran out to the Jeep that awaited him in the compond. He grabbed his medical bag and jumped in the vehicle... he just hoped he wasn't too late.

The drive to the estate was nerve-wrecking. He felt the wind whip through his hair as he sped through the countryside.

He quickly jerked to a stop as he came upon the estate. He saw Kyong Soon by the door, and he quickly got out of the Jeep with his bag and approached her.

Tears, he saw her tears.

And heard her weeping.

 _No, no, no! Please no!_

No matter how much he pleaded, he still felt his head spin as he came to the reality that he was too late.

"I couldn't leave, I was in surgery..."

Kyong Soon's face was cold and mournful. "I know..."

Hawkeye looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry... I'm so... sorry..."

"She kept asking for you." Kyong Soon looked up and sighed. "You know, in that demanding voice she has..."

A few more tears streamed down her cheek and she looked back down. "That she had..."

Hawkeye fought to hold back the tears burning at his eyes. He threw his bag to the ground hoping tho release some of his anger... maybe it was sadness... or guilt.

He stepped forwards, extending his arms, ready to pull her in for a tight embrace. Kyong Soon quickly advanced twards him, letting herself be pulled in and held together, she could swear she was falling apart.

They stayed like that for a long time, silently holding each other. The last thing Hawkeye remembered was how her warm tears that began to dampen his clothes were soon accompanied by his own.

 _I was too late..._

 _Why does everything bad always happen at once..._

 _Why._


End file.
